


Small Bump

by lemoniris



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Miscarriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoniris/pseuds/lemoniris
Summary: "you were just a small bump unborn, for four months then torn from life."





	Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> have some angsty bees i had on my old tumblr account: all the fics from there will be moved over here so you guys have something to read while I work on Bruises and Butterflies (new update is on its way). in case you can't tell by the title, this fic is based of Ed Sheeran's song "Small Bump" and contains themes of miscarriage. after reading this, pop over and check out the sequel to fix your lil shipper heart. if you have any requests or wanna get in touch, head over to my tumblr @blackberrycigarettes! hope you guys enjoy! - blackberrycigarettes

Yang still remembers the very day it happened. She awoke to the empty side of the bed still warm, an easily recognisable stench coming from the bathroom. Rubbing her eyes, the brawler threw off the covers, rushing to the bathroom to help her wife. She held back raven hair with one hand, the other rubbing soothing circles on Blake’s back as the Faunus emptied her stomach for the sixth time that week.

“I think we might need to see a doctor Kitten,” she soothed softly once Blake had ceased her vomiting. “I don’t think this is food poisoning, the symptoms don’t last this long.“

Blake had protested the past five times, almost denying it to herself that something had happened to her body. Instead of saying another word, she could only shake her head, amber eyes shut. This caused her wife to sigh softly, before eyes widened in realisation.

"D-Do you think you might be…”

Yang didn’t need to say anything else; Blake knew exactly what she meant. 

 

The thought was bound to have crossed her mind sooner or later. Their wedding gift from Weiss had been an invention from the Schnee Dust Company. Although it was still a work in progress, the goal of it was to allow two women to naturally conceive a child. After all, the two had been married for almost a month now, and even before they were married Blake and Yang had often dicussed the possibility of a family. The reality of it however, seemed a little more daunting.

The five minutes after the test were the scariest moments Yang had faced since proposing. Over and over Yang kissed Blake’s forehead, holding her close and mumbling everything would be okay. Blake could only cling to her wife, not sure how things would play out.

The torturous time finally passed, hearts stopping for a moment as the alarm went off. Blake took a deep breath, hands visibly shaking as she reached for the test. Gripping it her hands, amber eyes widened before her grip slacked, the test falling back into the sink.

“Y-Yang…” she whimpered softly, causing the brawler to immediately rush by her side. A steady hand taking the shaking one of the Faunus, Yang kissed Blake’s forehead, before finally setting eyes on the test which decided their future.

"We’re gonna have a baby…” the brawler muttered in disbelief, lilac eyes wide as she turned to her wife. Blake stood with a blank stare, eyes glassed over and hands trembling. As the Faunus went to say something, her voice cracked, the blonde springing into action. Quickly, she cupped her cheeks softly, kissing her for a moment before leaning their foreheads together.

“Hey…” she hushed, tucking raven hair behind her ear as Blake began to sob quietly. She drew her wife in for a warm embrace, strong arms around Blake’s waist as the dark haired beauty sobbed into her wife’s shoulder. Yang felt her heart twinge. She had imagined this moment to be one of joy, but wasn’t sure how Blake felt about this whole situation.

“Kitten, d-do you not want the baby?” She asked softly.

“N-No! O-Of course I-I do,” the Faunus whimpered, finally gaining the courage to look up at Yang with glassy, amber eyes. “I’m j-just so scared Yang. I-I don’t know to do and-”

“Blake,” Yang cut her off, quietly but firmly. “I promise you that we can do this. Together. This is what we wished for, remember?”

Blake nodded softly, wiping her tears away. In her fear, she ignored the fact that starting a family with Yang was something she had wished for on so many shooting stars she had lost count. She smiled softly through her tears, wrapping her arms around Yang once again. Yang breathed a sigh of relief, chuckling silently.

“We created a little miracle Blakey,” Yang laughed softly, one arm wrapping around her waist with her free hand resting gently on Blake’s stomach. Blake laughed through the now happy tears that began to fall, arms holding Yang close. Yang scooped up her wife and spun her around, the two giddy and giggling like their days back in Beacon. The brawler eventually set down her smaller wife, kissing her sweetly.

“I promise you I’ll never leave your side,” the blonde whispered. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

“I know you will,” Blake replied with a light giggle.

 

However, it was far too good to last.

 

Blake was roughly four months  into the pregnancy when she was crippled with stomach pains. She had a feeling something wasn’t right, and Yang noticed right away, immediately driving Blake to the hospital. Both of their hearts were racing out of fear, not quite knowing if something had gone wrong and happened to the baby or it was just a stage of the pregnancy that neither of them had been warned about.

But it wasn’t.

Everything had all gone wrong.

The Xiao Long’s little miracle no longer had a heartbeat.

 

Blake was numb, and didn’t make a sound. Not a cry or a whimper, not even a word to her wife who had immediately wrapped her in her embrace after hearing the news.

It wasn’t an uncommon thing, the doctor told them. Apparently in first time pregnancies many women miscarried, and he was surprised they had come so far. He blamed it on the invention, of course, trying to console the almost mother in some way. Yet Blake didn’t say a word.

For the next two months, every apology and condolence was met with a sad smile that was barely there and a light nod, not even a word. Many of their friends had asked Yang about how Blake was coping, but Yang couldn’t respond. She knew that losing the baby had affected Blake more than imaginable; she knew her wife. Yet, she didn’t know why Blake hadn’t said a word. She couldn’t understand why after two months she had refused to grieve, scream, shout or even whimper. But Yang had noticed that Blake clung to her a little tighter at night.

Roughly two weeks later, Blake sat silently on the couch once again. Ignoring the TV that played reruns of a cheesy sitcom, the Faunus scrolled absentmindedly through her scroll, barely paying attention to any of the things that popped up on her social media. 

 

Save for one.

 

It was a notification on both Jaune and Pyrrha’s page, unsurprising since the two married not long after Blake and Yang. The caption was a single heart, the photo causing Blake’s own heart to break all over again. Hands trembling, Blake liked the post, before promptly throwing her scroll across the room, the device smashing as it collided with the wall.

“Blake?! Are you alright?!”

Yang instantly dashed out from the bathroom, stopping as she saw her wife shaking. Taking slow steps toward the Faunus, the brawler gently rested a hand on the small of Blake’s back.

“What’s wrong Kitten?” she asked almost silently. Blake finally turned to her wife, amber eyes glassed over, trying to keep her composure with a sad smile.

 

“P-Pyrrha’s pregnant…”

Not five seconds after the words left her mouth, Blake broke. Her hands covered her mouth, stifling her cracking voice as she crumpled to the ground. Yang sat down beside her, immediately  scooping her wife into a bridal hold and setting her in her lap, gently swaying back and forth.

For the first time in two months, Blake cried. And she cried pathetically. Yang’s soothing words were unrecognisable as Blake sobbed, feeling her heart break all over again. The Faunus wailed and howled like a Banshee, releasing all grief which had been stored over the past two months. Yang began to cry herself, both from the loss of their child and the fact that the one she loved with all her heart and soul was now reduced to a sobbing mess in her arms because of something she couldn’t fix or control. She hated seeing Blake like this, yet she knew there was no other way. Blake howled that life was unfair, and asked whatever was in the heavens why their little miracle had to be torn from life so early. Were they not ready? Were they not worthy? Or was life just so cruelly unfair to give two of their closest friends the very thing that so many wishes on shooting stars had been apparently wasted on. 

 

The wailing screams took what seemed like an eternity to finally subside into hiccups and whimpers. Once the tears finally stopped, Blake had fallen into a deep sleep. Smiling sadly at her wife, Yang stood up and headed into their bedroom, lightly setting Blake down on the bed. The brawler sat on the edge of the bed, clutching the no longer trembling hand of the Faunus, watching her sleep.

Not long later, two familiar faces entered their apartment. It was obvious that Jaune and Pyrrha would have heard the cries of the Faunus, even living 8 floors down on the apartment block. No words needed to be said; the husband and wife knew exactly what had happened. 

“I’m so sorry,” the gladiator mumbled, hand subconsciously ghosting over her stomach. Yang smiled softly, knowing Pyrrha and Jaune would never mean harm to them.

“There’s nothing you could have done. Dust, we  don’t even know what caused it,” Yang assured them. Looking to Blake, she kissed her wife’s knuckles.

 

“Maybe our little miracle was needed up there.”


End file.
